A CInderella story Naruto Style
by Broken Alice
Summary: Sakura's pov He sent me "So Cherrygirl...when will me meet?" "Soon" I replied and then I went to class. Romance/Humor/Drama/hurt/comfort/friendship/family all in one story...
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I know you all are wondering why im writing this story and not continuing the others.**

**Well my bad computer decided to delete some of my stories again so I need time to rewrite them.**

**I also just started school.**

**Woot! Im a Sophmore in Highschool Baby!!**

**I was watching a Cinderella Story to my dismay (I kinda hate hilary duff),**

**But i just had to make a story of my own.**

**It wont be the same but it will be as close as it can be.**

**I am not the owner of Naruto though I wish I was.**

**(oh and if anyone has a story similar to this...plse dont report me just send me a message and**

**I'll delete the story)**

**Read and Review my loves...**

**

* * *

**

**A Cinderella Story**

**Prolouge: Birthdays, the Steps, and an Earthquake**

**(Sakura's Pov)**

* * *

My best friend? Well my best friend would have to have been my father. We did everything together. I wasn't one of those girly girls who ask for everything from their father. Nope, I'm an average girl with an ordinary life. All that I asked of my father was his love and nothing more and he gave that to me.

My father owned a diner. Yea it was called Haru's Diner. His life was based upon me, the Diner, and baseball. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune worked there too. They were also my family. What more could we ask for...

On my birthday, March 28th, I was turning 10 years old. The party started awesome with cake and friends at the diner. When I blew out the candles along came a woman. The woman that will change my life and make it hell.

She tripped and my father so happened to catch her. Her name was Sayuki Watanabe. The evil one.

For some reason my father thought I needed a mother in my life. Everything was great until the wedding, Accompanied by my new Stepsisters, Ami and Karin, we walked down the steps of city hall and waited for the newlyweds to take a family photo.

Sayuki being the evil one "accidentally" dropped her bouquet in front of me. Me of course, I'm kind hearted and had manners, I bent down to pick up the bouquet but they took the picture already. My "Mom" said one was enough and imagine how that hurt me. But I soon got over it.

My dad stayed the same. I was still his little princess until that fateful night.

Daddy was with me in my purple room reading me a fairytale.

"Daddy, Do fairytales come true?" I asked.

"No. Not all the time honey...But if you just believe in it, your fairytale life might just come true." Daddy said.

But right after he said that the house started to shake. I held onto him tightly not wanting to let go.

We heard screams of help from Sayuki and her kids. My dad insisted on going to help.

"DON'T GO DADDY!!"

"I'll be right back sweetie."

To believe that was the last time I saw him.

My stepmother made me move into the basement. I never felt so alone in my life.

Hey I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm 18 and this is the story of my life. Well my Fairytale that came true...

* * *

**Ok...Was it good or bad?**

**Tell me what you think...**

**But please put some effort ito your reviews... Tell me your opinions or ideas.**

**I would appreciate it.**

**Ja'ne for Now!!**


	2. Important Notice Read!

**Ok...this is AliceLovesJasperForever speaking. (originally LadyAliceSparda)**

**No I am not dead, and no these stories are not discontinued.**

**Im sorry but I've had so much work its hard to do it all.**

**Between my boyfriend being in the hospital and me sick its hard to pay attention to things especially my stories.**

**But I am back and ready for action! I have read my stories over and over again and i've noticed many mistakes, so i will be re-writing all of them just for you.**

**I will make them better to the best of my ability and I hope you will enjoy them.**

**Thank you for bearing with me.**

**Ps. OMGOMG TWILIGHT COMES OUT SOON!!!**

**-please review this note just so i can know who is still with me and loves me. I dont want to go emo again. I already have to deal with my boyfriend who is emo.(seriously)**


	3. author's note, please read

**Ok...this is Broken Alice (before I was AliceLovesJasperForever)**

Honestly I am really sorry for no updating on the stories. They will all be on Hiatus. I've been having a hard time lately  
with home, school, and basically life. The updating dates on my profile are going to be changed  
because i cant follow that schedule. I'm really and truly sorry about this. Please forgive me...

I promise you that I will bring back these stories. Most likely after valentines day because thats when things should start  
running more smoothly for me.

Thank you for your patience with me.

Love, Broken Alice.

P.S. I Know I know. Stop changing my Pen name.


End file.
